


role modeling

by seventhstar



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: F/M, M/M, Matchmaking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 07:33:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3759880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seventhstar/pseuds/seventhstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>rio would like to make sharkbait canon. enter kaito.</p>
            </blockquote>





	role modeling

It’s not that Rio really likes Kaito. He’s even more awkward than her brother is, despite being four years older, and he’s kind of an asshole, and she doesn’t really think he has any hobbies besides Yuuma and dueling.

But who else is she supposed to talk to about this? Ryoga is out, since he’s the problem; Kotori’s feelings might be hurt; she intimidates the rest of Yuuma’s friends; and her old friends are all out of touch now. And the frustration has been building up in her, ever since she woke up and realized her brother was in love with Yuuma Tsukumo.

Embarassingly in love. To the point where he keeps injuring himself. To the point where all Yuuma has to do is think about him and he’ll appear, trying pathetically hard to be aloof and cool, when in fact he is a loser. It isn’t like he is in love with someone out of his league! Yuuma displays an alarming tendency to say things like ‘Shark is so cool!’ and invites him to sleepovers and keeps saying they should tag duel, and since Yuuma forms every relationship by dueling presumably he thinks tag duels are a kind of date.

“Kaito, my brother is dumb.” Which was why she has no choice but to confide in him.

“I know.” He says. Then he frowns, but doesn’t ask her anything else. So she keeps going.

“He literally keeps lying on the couch and rereading all the romantic parts of his books and mumbling Yuuma’s name when he thinks I can’t hear.”

She can actually see Kaito process ‘the romantic parts of his books’ in surprise before he understand where she’s going. “He’s pathetic.”

“He’s like a princess in a tower, only the only thing stopping him from sweeping Yuuma off his feet is his lack of a spine.” She heaves a sigh, and sits down on the bench. After a long second, Kaito joins her. She notes that he’s still wearing the same outfit he always does. Maybe she should take him shopping?

“So, what should we do?”

“Do?”

“If I don’t help Ryoga, he’ll never amount to anything.” 

“Yeah.” Kaito doesn’t look comfortable, probably because his clothes need washing. She takes pity on him.

“Let’s talk about it at the mall. I’ll buy you some new clothes.”

“I don’t—“

“You do.” Rio says flatly, and then she takes him to a store and bounces ideas off him while he tries on pants. As it turns out, Ryoga has acquired some unsavory skills while she was in a coma (how does Kaito know about Ryoga’s lockpicking?), and so they can’t just lock them up together.

She’s still at a loss when she heads home, but Kaito offers to walk her back. And he looks less ridiculous in jeans, and now he’s even sort of smiling. And isn’t it her job to model the correct way of doing things for Ryoga?

“Why don’t you come over for dinner? Ryoga is out.”


End file.
